International Events/Snow Festival
This event is running during December 2017. Baymax 2.0, Hiro and Scrooge McDuck are being introduced in tandem with this event. Description * 'Til 12/25, 11:59PM(PST). *Collect Snowflakes! *9 cards *Clear the event to get Gifts! *Take on the event in two batches! **Cards 1-5: 12/5 , 12:00AM (PST) **Cards 6-9: 12/15, 12:00AM (PST) Chance Time *There are 3 Chance Times a day! *Play lots during Chance Time to get as many Snowflakes as you can! How to Play *Play a game using Snow Hearts or Ice Hearts and Snowflakes will fall during game play! **Ice Hearts will cause even more Snowflakes to fall! **Ice Hearts appear at triple the rate during Chance Time! *Clear adjacent Tsum Tsum, or use Magical Bubbles or Skills on Snowflakes to rack up Snowflake Points! **Small Snowflakes = 3pts **Large Snowflakes = 8pts *Collect enough Snowflakes, and a Large Sparkly Snowflake will fall onto the field! ** Clear Large Sparkly Snowflakes (8pts) to get Coins and Items! ** Large Sparkly Snowflakes will not appear on Cards 1 & 2. *Collect lots of Snowflakes to fill the Tsum Tsum snow domes! **Fill the snow domes to receive Gifts! *Use New Tsum Tsum to get bonus Snowflake Points! **Baymax 2.0 , Hiro & Scrooge get a +30% Character Bonus. *Flip Cards over to see all the snow domes you completed. *Finish all 9 snow domes to complete the event! Tones of snowy fun! Event Cards Large Sparkly Snowflakes *After filling the snow dome by a certain amount a Large Sparkly Snowflake will appear in the next play. **It can appear at the start, middle or end of the session. **If you miss the Large Sparkly Snowflake, it will reappear next time. *Rewards given for the Large Sparkly Snowflakes and rough figures for the amounts needed:- Gallery Event Images File:Coming soon.png|Teaser Information File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 0 Snow Festival Event.png File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 1 Snow Festival Event.png File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 2 Snow Festival Event.png File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 3 Snow Festival Event.png File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 4 Snow Festival Event.png Snow Festival Start.png|Snow Festival Start Snow Festival Display.png|Empty display stands Snow Festival Card 1.png|Card 1 Snow Festival Card 2.png|Card 2 Snow Festival Card 3.png|Card 3 Snow Festival Card 4.png|Card 4 Snow Festival Card 5.png|Card 5 Snow Festival Card 6.png|Card 6 Snow Festival Card 7.png|Card 7 Snow Festival Card 8.png|Card 8 Snow Festival Card 9.png|Card 9 Snow Festival Event Pin GET!.png|Snow Festival Event Pin Snow Festival Completed.png|All snow domes collected Lucky Times International version File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Lucky Time Baymax 2.0 & Hiro Jap.png Other December Events Special Ruby Sale 22~24 Dec.png|Special Ruby Sale 22~24 Dec 30% Bonus Mission Rewards UP 28~31 Dec.png|Mission Rewards UP! 28~31 Dec Videos Introduced Tsums File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Hiro File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Baymax 2.0 File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Scrooge McDuck Event File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Baymax 2.0 (Snow Festival Event Card 2 - Goofy's dome) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Baymax 2.0 (Snow Festival Event Card 3 - Donald's dome) Category:Events Category:2017 Event Category:International Event Category:2017 International Event Category:Christmas Event Category:International Christmas Event